


Beautiful

by msgilliana



Category: The X files
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, postpartum insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: Scully feels insecure after having William. Mulder tries to help her see just how beautiful she is.Also Mulder doesn’t dip.
Relationships: fox Mulder/ Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualreina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/gifts).



> Thank you Lainey for reading this over and coming up with the title! Mistakes my own.

“I just got William down, so we’ve got four whole hours to ourselves,” Scully said tiredly as she pulled the bottom of her pajama top down and climbed into bed next to Mulder. 

“Four whole hours, huh?” he asked, smirking.

“Oh, Mulder…” Scully was hesitant. Her body was ready, but she didn’t feel like the first time they had made love. Lines had formed where she’d never had any before, and her stomach wasn’t smooth anymore. 

“You don’t want to?” Mulder was confused. She kept talking about her six-week postpartum check-up and he assumed that meant she was ready. 

“No, no, I just…”

“Hey, look at me.” They became eye level and he gently kissed her. She deepened the kiss and he took it as the all-clear. 

Mulder brushed away hair from her face and took a breath. As he went back in, he ran a hand under her top across her back. Stopping at her maternity bra, he undid the hooks. It took a bit longer as there were four hooks at the back instead of her usual two. Once her bra was undone, he took the end of her top and lifted it over her head. 

Even in the dim light, Mulder could sense she was self-conscious. Ever since their son had been born, Scully had been less than pleased with sizing up in clothing. He knew she loved their baby with every fiber of her being, but it didn’t take away the wish to have her body back. 

“You’re so amazing,” he whispered, trying to help her feel better. 

She didn’t respond except for kissing his lips, chin, and neck. Mulder chalked it up to not wanting to verbally respond. He went to slowly take her bra straps and slide her bra off until her top half was exposed. Scully exhaled hesitantly and he went to lightly cup her breasts, knowing he’d have to be careful. Taking a minute to admire them, he lightly kissed the skin around her areola, feeling goosebumps form on the sensitive skin. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Scully answered breathily. 

Mulder went back to kissing her lips, taking his shirt off and working on the zipper on his jeans. He felt himself start to harden, but he kept his focus on pleasuring his partner. Scully slowly pulled her yoga pants off until all they both had on were their underwear. She took hers off first, baring herself before him and laying on her back, knees together. He made quick work of removing his boxers, freeing his growing erection. 

“Just let me know if it’s too much.”

She nodded and he went to spread her legs, placing a hand on top of her knees. Slowly moving them apart, he noticed tears start to form in her eyes. When her legs were fully apart and he was viewing her sex in all its glory, he couldn’t help but feel concerned as he felt her tense as his lips met her inner thighs. 

“Scully, are you _sure_ you’re okay? You’re really tense.”

“Mmhmm,” was all she could muster. 

Mulder wasn’t confident in her answer, but he didn’t want to upset her and ask more questions. He went to work, holding her thighs as he worshipped her with his mouth. It seemed like she was enjoying it, breathy moans escaping her, until he heard sniffling. Now he knew for sure she wasn’t okay. Wiping her arousal off his mouth with the back of his hand, he sat up and moved next to her. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and noticed tiny rivers of white flowing from her nipples.

“Scully, what’s wrong?” he asked as he reached for his shirt and used it to dab at her breasts. 

“I’m…” She erupted into a sob, placing her face in her hands. 

“You can talk to me.” Mulder felt like crying himself. It pained him to see his lover and mother of their child like this.

“You’re so gentle, and loving, and beautiful, and I’m…”

“ _You’re_ beautiful, Scully.”

“I’m ugly.”

Mulder’s heart shattered. “Hey, you are _not_.” 

“I have stretch marks everywhere and my stomach isn’t flat and I haven’t lost the baby weight and… I’m not the same woman you made love to last year.”

“Scully, you grew a _baby_ . You carried our son for over nine months, nurturing him and loving him in my absence. You gave him life and gave birth to him with no one but Monica there to help you. You are so strong, and _so_ beautiful. You are the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever met, and I love you.”

Sniff. “... You really think so?”

“Of course I do. “Listen,” he took her hands in his, “you are the most amazing woman I know. You went through most of your pregnancy alone, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“Mulder,” she whispered.

“I’m not finished. Do you think William is ugly?”

“What? Of course not,” Scully remarked. 

“Well, he’s half of you and half of me.”

Silence. 

“Your stretch marks, Scully? They’re proof you went through hell and back to bring our son into this world. They’re proof you carried him and nurtured him and loved him. I want you to look at me.” He took his pointer finger and tipped her chin up so she was eye level with him. 

“You are _so_ beautiful. It breaks my heart that you think you’re not. I love you, Scully.”

More tears were shed as she kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair. He ran a thumb across her cheek and kissed away the wetness. 

“Now, where were we?” he asked, lowering himself once again.


End file.
